Le passé de l'obscurité
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Il ya toujours quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas oublier. mais parfois il un passé qui n'est pas réel..  Je ne suis pas français donc désolé pour l'orthographe mauvaise.  Frech copy of dark phineas form monster inside of me story fanfic.


Dark Past Phineas

Chapitre 1: le passé

Parfois vous vous sentez comme tout espoir est perdu, sera-ce ainsi que je ressens quand mon frère est devenu fou année, de nombreux C'est il ya si ce n'était pas pour le passé Phineas et Ferb passé, je n'avais jamais être en mesure d'arrêter de lui, un peu après avoir quitté, mon fuseau horaire Phineas revenait à la normale. Mais je n'oublierai jamais le passé, ni volonté, il.  
><em><strong>Phineas et Ferb<br>Ombre et oublié  
>Le passé sombre.<strong>_  
>Phineas assis sur l'herbe dans leur jardin sous l'arbre. Il la regarde, ce qu'il a vu n'était pas claire. Il était vide, presque comme s'il n'était pas un live.<br>"Salut Phineas». Isabelle dit. Qui a été à venir dans la cour pour lui rendre visite.  
>«Yo». at-il dit. <p>

«Et alors ça va?" Isabelle a demandé. 

«Je m'ennuie alors je regarder l'herbe pousser, c'est ennuyeux." Phineas dit. 

"Alors pourquoi ne pas vous bui-" Isabelle a dit. 

Seulement à couper du par Phineas la frapper. "Die bonne idée." at-il dit. Stock de regard d'Isabelle, puis elle se mit en colère, elle a frappé ses pieds sur le sol, regardez en haut Phineas. 

"Très bien!-Je obtenir que votre fou parce que le poiré mourir quand vous où construire quelque chose, mais vous n'avez pas eu à me frapper celui-ci!" Isabelle dit. 

"Pour i?" il a demandé. Isabelle grogner et claquer son pied. 

«Pourquoi tu ne peux pas construire quelque chose? Ça ne va pas de mal à personne!" Isabelle dit. 

"Oh, mais il l'a fait!" Phineas grognement. Isabelle revenir en arrière. En stock et effrayer. Mais soupirer et de palourdes bas lorsque Phineas détourner le regard. 

Ferb montre tout de l'intérieur. Il avait Isabella aide à la façon dont Phineas a agi, mais il était toujours peur de ce qui se passe la dernière fois.  
>Isabelle s'est alors assis à côté de lui. Après un peu de ne pas parler, elle a commencé à sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, elle sourire et d'avoir une idée. <p>

"Le vent agréable." dit-elle. 

"Ya agréable." il grogne. En regardant au loin. 

"Pourquoi ne pas vous être heureux?" Isabelle a demandé. 

"Être heureux n'est pas sur ma to-do list." at-il dit. 

"Vous savez que c'est un peu drôle." Isabelle dit. 

"Vraiment?" Phineas demandé stock dans sa voix. 

"Ya. Peut-être que vous devriez faire un spectacle d'humour." Isabelle dit. 

"Peut-être une idée." Phineas dit. Puis il tourner une ronde pour faire face à l'arbre, qui était derrière eux. «Je me souviens quand ma mère d'abord acheter cet arbre." Phineas dit. 

"Mais où vous pas un?" Isabelle a demandé. 

"Ya j'étais." Phineas dit. 

«Mais n'avez-vous pas un peu jeune pour se souvenir?" Isabelle a demandé. 

"Oui. Oui j'étais." Phineas dit. Isabelle me souviens quand il a utilisé cette ligne beaucoup maintenant, il était rare de l'entendre. Parfois, Phineas irait Hey, où lui-même, mais s'arrêter et de dire Oh oui il est parti. Isabelle n'a pas vraiment comprendre comment il se sentir. Mais elle parie que c'était ce qui se passe pour elle et Pinky. Son chien de compagnie. 

"Vous savez si je prends plus de ce monde, tout allait changer pour le mieux. Nul ne jamais mourir!" Phineas dit. 

"Phineas je suis encore vous faire un maire grand, mais vous seulement 12." Isabelle dit.  
>"Ya mais je n'ai beaucoup de chose que je suis un peu pour deux jeunes. Afin d'être un maire devrait être simple comme bonjour. Sont aussi faciles que faire danser une fille. Hahahahaha." at-il dit. <p>

"Phineas cette dernière partie n'était pas drôle!" Isabelle dit. 

"Oh s'il vous plaît vous savez que vous aimez mes blagues. De plus, je ne voulais pas dire." Phineas dit. 

"Phineas pourquoi ne pas vous être vous?" Isabelle a demandé. 

"Que vous dire par là?" Phineas demandé. 

"Votre action comme une personne folle!" elle casser. Phineas chercher stocké, mais alors il se fanent à la rage, faisant sursauter Isabella retour. Elle attendit phineas de dire quelque chose mais rien n'est sorti de ce garçon de 12 ans. Elle soupire. 

"Je veux dire que vous ne vous d'agir." dit-elle regarde son œil pour toute la rage. Mais elle ne vit rien, juste pour le fondu de la coupe a-croiser son regard qui fait de lui un aspect presque mal. Il a dit qu'il a toujours détesté la coupe pour cette raison. 

"Je sais." dit-il d'une voix froide que presque la fit sursauter. "Vous n'avez pas vraiment dire que je vais fou." at-il dit. 

"Ya Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse devenir fou." Isabelle dit toujours à la recherche à l'œil. Même si Phineas a été toujours à la recherche à l'arbre, elle le pourrait-elle du côté de son œil. Heureusement pour elle il n'y avait aucune trace de colère. 

"Je le pouvais." at-il dit dans la même voix froide qu'il utilisait avant. 

"Que vous dire." elle a demandé. Phineas n'a toujours pas la regarder, il regardait l'arbre comme si elle lui parlait pas d'elle. 

"Je veux dire que je pouvais." Phineas dit. 

"Mais vous ne voulez pas? Veux-tu?" Isabelle a demandé. 

«J'ai eu avant." Phineas dit. Isabelle n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais at-il ajouté. "Sur l'île." elle hoche obtenir ce qu'il voulait dire. 

"Oh oui la grande croix a-le-monde." Isabelle dit. 

"Ha!" at-il dit, faisant sursauter Isabella. 

"Qu'est-ce?" elle a demandé. 

"Oh rien." dit-il, cette fois dans sa voix joyeuse normale. Soupir Isabelle filer un rond-sur le côté pour cacher son visage ..  
>Pour un peu, j'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou. Elle a pensé. Elle a ensuite face à Phineas à remarquer qu'il était maintenant à la regarder. Elle revenir dans ensemencés, comme il gronde elle. <p>

"Qu'est-ce, où que tu regardes?" il a demandé, cette fois d'une voix sombre. 

"Oh rien." dit-elle. Phineas regarder un peu, puis face à l'arbre. 

"Phineas, whats avec vous et l'arbre." elle a demandé. Il sourit. 

"Oh pas grand-chose, c'est juste que l'arbre est .. hum» dit-il commencer à se frotter l'oreille. "Nice." at-il dit.

"Votre altitude." dit-elle.  
>Phineas fait un grognement faible. Puis regarder. <p>

"Comment saviez-vous que je mentais?" Phineas demandé. 

"Vous vous frottez-vous l'oreille." Isabelle dit. 

"Oh oui." Phineas dit, en mettant son bras vers le bas. 

"Donc, Phineas quand vous pensez que vous pouvez commencer à construire?" Isabelle a demandé. Une fois de plus phineas la frapper. 

"JAMAIS!" il grogne. Isabelle regarde de stock, comme elle a vu ses yeux pleins de rage, à la regarder. 

"Très bien, je suis désolé je devrais n'avait pas le demander! Mais qui vous donnent aucune raison de me frapper, une fois de plus." dit-elle. 

«Est-ce?" dit-il en souriant. 

"Vous plaisantez?" elle a demandé. Hopping pour obtenir un oui, mais Phineas ne dit rien, il tourne une fois de plus un tour-à-face de l'arbre.

"Que diable est FAUX!" Elle a demandé. Phineas ne dit rien. Mais son sourire a grossi. Comme si elle se moquait d'elle. Elle grogne. 

"Rien à redire." at-il dit. Isabelle a voulu en dire plus, mais elle entend maman Phineas l'appelant. 

"Oh regarde, il est temps de manger." at-il dit. Il saute haut et spin pour faire face à la porte. Isabelle regarder s'éloigner, puis soupir. Votre pire que j'ai même vu. Elle a pensé.  
>Phineas ouvrir la porte et marcher jusqu'à la salle à manger, comme il l'appelle. <p>

"Phineas". il entend une voix dire. Phineas spin a-tour pour voir sa sœur. Candace. 

"Oh salut Candace." at-il dit. 

«Qu'avez-vous fait à Isabelle? Je vous ai vu à la frapper." Candace dit. 

«Je n'ai pas la blesser. Mais j'aimerais bien." at-il dit. Candace seulement entendre la première partie et de grogner. 

"Vous n'avez pas sa haine? VOUS HIT ses petits PLUS ALORS!" elle a crié.  
>Phineas semblant qu'il ne l'entendit pas et est allé chercher une chaise.<br>"Donc, Phineas, le fils si vous aviez été mauvais?" Sa maman a demandé. 

«Pourquoi pensez-vous que?" il a demandé. 

"Parce que nous avons reçu un appel d'Isabelle:« sa maman a dit. 

«Maman-il une raison" 

"Et l'autre jour quand tu m'as mis dans un bain, de me tuer." Ferb dit. Encore bouleversé à ce sujet. 

«Je n'ai jamais fait ça." dit-il en se frottant l'oreille. 

"Ferb ne font pas les choses." sa maman a dit. Ferb grognement. 

"COMMENT PEUT PAS VOUS VOIR il est fou!" Ferb crié. Tout le monde le regarde avec des visages d'achat d'actions à côté de Phineas qui semblent fous. 

"Ne dites pas que vous concernant frère." dit-elle. Ferb grogner et coup d'oeil à Phineas, seulement pour obtenir de stock qu'il semble bouleversé. Oh maintenant vous montrer ses sentiments! Votre façon semblant! Il pensait. 

Phineas remarquerez alors sa nourriture et se mit à manger. Ferb alors souvenez-vous qu'il avait quelque gauche alimentaire, où aujourd'hui ils avoir taco de. Il maman un, qu'il savait Phineas comme la plupart. Il mangeait ce qui restait, puis revenir sur Phineas. Il semble encore bouleversé comme il a commencé à manger. Après un peu de manger, il s'arrête. Regardez sa nourriture une fois de plus

comme il essayait de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Puis il commence à manger une fois de plus. Après un peu Phineas a été fini de manger. Phineas sauter sur la chaise et commence à marcher à l'étage. Compatriote Ferb lui il chambre. 

"Insane". Ferb dit. Il marche sur son lit et s'est assis dedans.

Phineas n'a même pas fait un bruit comme il marche à la salle de bain. Ferb serait allé a la salle de bain deux, mais il était toujours peur de la dernière fois, il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Phineas était fou, sont si c'était une erreur. Même si il souhaite qu'il était, il a estimé qu'il était un peu parce que Phineas

est devenu fou. Il attendit, puis regarder comme Phineas est sorti. Phineas, puis sauter sur le lit. Et rouler en boule pour faire une sieste. Ferb puis marcher dans la salle de bain, il était rapide juste au cas où Phineas entra Une fois qu'il a été fait, il s'est également rendue à son lit, seulement pour trouver Phineas sera toujours un signal d'alarme. 

«Que faire maintenant? Mon frère fou veut pas aller dormir afin qu'il puisse me tuer." Ferb dit. Phineas grognement. Et puis re-rouler en boule. Soupir Ferb. À l'heure actuelle Perry serait venu et avait été coucher avec lui. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison. 

Le lendemain, Phineas s'est réveillé tôt, et est allé dehors. Il lui fit kinda se sentir mieux d'être dans l'herbe, plus belle qu'il ne pouvait parler à poisson, le poisson était un fantôme qui serait fidèle à lui

jusqu'à ce qu'il a fait un vœu. Et puis une fois qu'il a fait ce poisson souhait serait fidèle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fait. Phineas ne pas faire encore, mais il savait quand il l'a fait il changer le monde. 

"Donc, du poisson». at-il dit. Poissons de marcher lentement de sa cachette, le sourire Phineas. En le regardant avec de grands yeux. Ce fut celle qu'il allait servir à faire de son seul et unique souhait se réalise. L'un à prendre en charge cette ville et le changer. Il savait que ça allait arriver bientôt. Mais tout d'abord il avait besoin d'être au bon endroit au bon moment. 

"Ya?" Poisson demandé. 

«Aviez-vous vu Isabelle?" il a demandé. 

"Non. Elle a quitté et n'est jamais venu." Poisson dit. 

"Bien que nous ne pouvons pas laisser son sont-" puis Phineas remarquer la porte s'ouvrait. Poisson s'est ensuite envolé dans sa cachette qui était derrière l'arbre. Ferb était en fait celui qui est sorti. 

"PHINEAS!" hurlait-il. Phineas sourire. 

"Oh ce qui est erroné? Scare Je vais te faire du mal?" il a demandé. 

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" il a demandé. Phineas assis sur l'herbe et faire face à l'arbre. 

«J'aime regarder l'arbre." Il a dit. 

«Je ne vous crois pas! Votre place à quelque chose." ferb dit. 

"Suis-je? Ou suis-je pas?" Phineas dit. Toujours à la recherche à l'arbre. Ferb grogner et ensuite à l'intérieur. 

"Cela était proche." Poisson a dit qu'il a volé hors de sa cachette et dans la vue de Phineas. 

"Ya Ferb prochaine fois que vous trouver, et mon plan." at-il dit. 

"Votre allons essayer de devenir le leader de cette ville?" Poisson demandé. 

"Quoi d'autre." Phineas a dit, la filature, à sa gauche pour lui faire face. 

"Ha. Je voudrais voir le monde du mal que vous faites." Poisson dit. 

"Il ne sera pas mal, je vous ai dit que je ne suis pas fou." Phineas dit. 

"Vous agissez comme lui." poisson dit. Phineas grogner et essayer de le frapper que pour tomber sur le sol, Phineas leva pour voir si il est allé droit lui. 

«Fantôme me souviens." poisson dit. 

"OUI!" rugit-il. 

«Je suis avec vous Ferb il est Nut." Candace dit. En regardant par la fenêtre pour voir son frère se battre avec l'air. 

«Je n'ai jamais vu de cette façon, il essayer de me tuer, l'autre jour. Et il ne veut pas construire quelque chose." Ferb dit, ils étaient dans Phineas plus chambre Ferb, ont été Ferb a été l'implantation sur son lit sera Candace a été de regarder par la fenêtre. 

"Je me sens mal pour lui." Candace dit. 

«Pourquoi? Parce que hes fou?" Ferb demandé. 

«Non, il beaucoup plus ressentir la douleur tellement." Candace dit. Ferb ne pense jamais de cette façon. Pourriez-phineas vraiment mal?  
>Non, il ne pouvait pas, de former le jour où il tente de le tuer s'il avait été un monstre. <p>

«Je ne pense pas qu'il a le sentiment." Ferb souligné. Il est sorti du lit à regarder ce que Candace vu. Il marche et regarder par la fenêtre. 

"Que diable fait-il?" Ferb demandé. 

«Être fou." Isabelle dit. Saut Ferb au son de sa voix, et faites tourner un rond-pour lui faire face et nous n'avons donc Candace.

"Isabella? Comment avez-vous ici?" Ferb demandé. 

«Je demande à ta maman si je pouvais y entrer" Isabelle dit. 

"Je voudrais qu'il n'y pensez poiré, peut-être alors il serait revenir à la normale." Isabelle a dit, elle était maintenant aussi à la recherche si la fenêtre. Regarder phineas touché quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, et lui hurlant quand il ne l'a pas touché. 

"Que pensez-vous qu'il pense frapper?" Candace demandé. 

"Je parie que c'est moi." Ferb dit rappelant l 'autre jour. 

"Ferb! Même si hes fou comment pouvez-vous être si méchant? Je parie qu'il a encore des sentiments quelque part profondément à l'intérieur." Isabelle dit. 

"Il n'en a pas." Composant logiciel enfichable Ferb. Ils regardent le faire la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'intérieur. Ils tournent un tour-à-face phineas comme il marche dans la pièce. Il ne tarda pas les remarquer. 

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CHERCHEZ A!" rugit-il. 

«Rien». Isabelle dit. 

«Faire des choses une fois de plus?" Phineas dit. 

"PHINEAS STOP BEING folle!" Ferb dit. 

«Je ne suis pas fou." dit-il d'une voix mal. Il a ensuite exécuté hors de la salle. Ferb ne pouvait pas dire si il pleurait, mais ne sont pas des hommes at-il semble fou. 

«FERB!" Isabelle dit. 

"Je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal." Ferb dit. 

"Vous a fait." Candace dit. Ferb se sentait triste que le reste a quitté la salle. Plus probablement le haïr pour ce qu'il a dit à Phineas. 

"Hey Candace où sortir! Vous en ce que jamais," at-il entendre en bas de formulaire. Il montre que la voiture est sorti, deux mauvais pour lui, il n'a pas maintenant ce que Phineas avait plan pour eux, dans sa tristesse phineas mis un GPS faux. Ce serait les tuer avant qu'ils eussent habité la maison. Mais pour l'instant Ferb vient reposer sur le lit. Peut-être que je suis aller deux fous. Il pensait. Mais sa pensée, où s'arrête quand un cliquetis est venu à la porte.


End file.
